Forever She Promised
by Flux and Flow
Summary: Phantom loved Aria and Aria loved Phantom. Too bad their romance didn't last long... /Oneshot/


**Authors note: WOO I'M NOT DEAD! This isn't a Vocaloid fanfic but something rather different ^_^. Here, I present a short oneshot for those PhantomXAria shippers from Maplestory~. Oh and If your still waiting for me to finish, "Love Is A Crime."...STOP WAITING! I'm not going to finish it, sorry D: I'll maybe consider redoing it sometime in the future. BUT DON'T WORRY! I am not done with Vocaloid yet! Infact, I have a few fanfics coming up! Read my profile for more details! 8D.  
**

**Anyways...ENJOY! ^o^**

* * *

**Phantom's POV**

Aria was so beautiful. Her long, flowing blonde hair was lovely to touch and stroke your hands through. The crystal, cerulean blue eyes she had was enough to captivate you in a eternal trance. I loved her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was around midnight or so. There was no moon out tonight so it was almost all pitch black darkness if it wasn't for the twinkling stars that seemed to smile at me where ever I went.

I am a thief. I play around with girls so I can steal whatever jewelry they were wearing, therefore I'm considered deceiving and a man with bad intentions. However, the empress still stuck around me though.

My currant mission right now is to claim the precious treasure that only existed on the floating town of Ereve. It's called the "Skaia". The appearance of it is quite aesthetic to the eye. A blue and violet colored jewel crested with a valuable gold design.

The first time I saw it, I fell in love with it, but the first time when I saw the woman holding it, I fell in love with her.

I crept around the palace security guards that were taking a nap near the front door. You'll have to admit that the security here is pretty crappy for a place like this.

In Ereve, the empress lives with her family in a giant palace. It was probably the main attraction of Ereve, even though tourists are not allowed entrance to it.

It was really big. Aria had it made out entirely of a periwinkle colored stone. There was a courtyard and other things castles would have.

I looked up to see if Aria was on the grand balcony in her usual spot. To my dismay, she wasn't.

Was I really that late?

I knew tardiness was a flaw I tried to work on, but Aria wouldn't care if I was late. She was that pure hearted and kind.

I started to climb up the stone walls anyways.

I needed to see her.

Going a day without seeing her face is like asking for a life time of misery.

When I finally reached the balcony, I maneuvered myself over the stone railing.

Looking around, I saw Aria on the floor. Judging by the fact that her chest rises up and down every few seconds, its safe to assume that she was sleeping. She was tired but still waited for me. Just the thought of that made me so happy. I felt like someone shot a rainbow up my veins.

She looked so calm and peaceful. Her pale skin looked cold to touch but still glowed under the starlight. The lovely golden river you call hair, draped down her back like a protective curtain.

Walking forward, my footsteps made a slight sound on the stone balcony floor. I saw that her body begin to stir.

When she opened her brightly colored eyes, I was already by her side, sitting down, running my hands through her hair like as if she was a doll.

"Phantom..?", her gaze focused at my face as she murmured my name.

"Sorry that I made you wait.", I said quietly.

She smiled before responding, "Your always making me wait."

My smile soon mirrored hers.

I didn't say anything back, instead I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, but when I pulled back, her cheeks were slightly flushed. The soft redness of the blush brought some life to her pale cheeks.

"How cute, you still blush when I kiss you.", I said.

"I-I cant help it!"

"Just like how I cant help being fashionably late all the time."

"...Your really horrible you know."

I smirked, "But you still love me."

"Sadly, I cant help that either."

* * *

Aria died one week later.

Not by disease or sickness, but by murder.

A cruel and brutal murder that left Maple World in shock.

Aria once told me that love is forever, even till death.

I didn't like the word death.

Unless...

It was for my enemy.

Which is now that hideous, volatile creature you call the Black Mage.

His always wearing that dark cloak to cover his ugly face and body. Not only is he ugly on the outside, but inside too.

Who could be so cruel to order someone to assassinate Aria?

She was nice to everyone. She always had that naturally, occurring and loving aura that surrounds her. It was a no brainer that Aria was the total opposite of the Black Mage.

Maybe that's the other reason why he wanted to kill her. The first being the fact that she was the empress of Maple World.

I think to myself that it was unfair that she's gone.

She was the only person that I cared for, and she was the only person that cared for me.

My parents were also murdered when we lived in that cheap, crime filled place you call Kerning City.

Ever since than, nobody else mattered to me. I stole precious jewels and treasures. I fooled around with people, especially girls before viciously breaking their hearts.

It all started to change when I met Aria. She wasn't reluctant to accept me. She accepted everyone, maybe even the Black Mage.

When Shinsoo handed the Skaia over to me, I didn't feel satisfied. I rather trade it to bring Aria from the dead. I want her back so bad.

Gaston said it was unhealthy to mourn for someone so long, but it was also unhealthy to live with a shattered heart without any hope of repairing it.

When the Black Mage started to rise in power, that's when I finally returned back to reality. I wasn't going to sit around and cry while that bastard achieves his life long dream to takeover Maple World.

I met this guy named Freud who offered me to help him, Afrien, Mercedes, Aran, and Luminous kill the evil mastermind.

I took up the offer happily.

I want my revenge.

The Black Mage will die a painful death. I want him to suffer the pain, the loss, the grief that I did when I saw Aria laying in Shinsoo's grasp, bleeding horribly.

My new and only mission now is to avenge Aria's death.

The girl who promised to love me forever.

* * *

**A/N: Review please? 8D prettyyy pleasseeeeee? No? WHAT ABOUT A BUNNY? **

**(\_/)  
('=.=') REVIEW FOR THE BUNNY!  
(")_('') **


End file.
